Using The Past to Fix The Future
by temari80
Summary: Makalya has grown up and followed her parents footsteps and became law enforcement in Alexandria. When a strange man drops a letter, Makayla will be thrust into a world darker than the one she lives in. Sometimes knowledge is scarier then the walking dead.


Memories. That's all that lived in these halls most of the time. Good ones, sad ones, horrible ones all live here but here is home and that's where they will stay.

She had made the walk a million times before and she would make the walk a million more times. Each time though she watched the paintings go by. Each of a founding member of Alexandria. Some she knew but most were memories at this point.

It wasn't until she arrived at the one closest to the sheriffs office that it hit her and it did, every time. It was an empty space. No picture hung there. They didn't start the paintings until after. There were a few others like that but this was the empty space she stopped and stared at, the space her grandfathers picture should've been.

"Makayla get your ass in here, I can see you hovering outside my door" came the call from inside the sheriffs office. Sighing, Makayla touched the empty space like always and headed inside.

Behind the desk was the sheriff, Judith Rhee-Grimes. With a katana hanging from her chair and a hand gun on the desk, Judith always looked ready for a fight. Judith was beautiful with long brown hair and eyes that radiated the fire wishing and she was strong both physically and mentally.

Next to her was her husband and deputy sheriff, Hershel Rhee-Grimes. Hershel never knew his grandfather and sadly never knew his father as well. Makalya felt bad for him,

Plopping down in the chair across from sheriff Grimes, Makayla waited for the speech she knew was coming.

"Makayla, how many times do we have to go over this. You do not discharge your weapon except in the worst of situations. They hear that and come. Don't you ever think with your head? Maybe you were to young to give a badge to after all" Judith said leaning back into her chair, a look of exasperation and sadness in her eyes.

Makayla knew this game. She had been through it a million times with Judith. "I'm sorry sheriff, it won't happen again I promise" Makayla said and started to stand.

Normally she would be waived out of the office but not today. Hershel gently placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back into her chair. Makayla looked at him confused and a little panicked. He just went back to his desk.

"Place your service weapon on the desk Makayla. You can keep your sword and knife but I can't trust you with a gun. One day your luck is going to run out and with that the luck of others. You are supposed to serve and protect not put people in danger. Once you've gone through the course of safely keeping a service weapon you can have it back" Judith said tapping her desk where makayla's gun was to go.

Makayla placed her weapon on the desk. She didn't see a reason to fight. Everyone knew that look Judith got when it was fruitless to argue. She stared at the weapon in front of her. It had been Daryl's, her brothers, her moms and now her's.

Fighting back tears Makayla asked quietly "may I go now ma'am"? The hurt in Judith's eyes was plain as day and that's what Makayla was going for. "Your excused officer Grimes" Judith said with more bite in the words than she meant to. Makalya got up, saluted, and walked out.

Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder Hershel said calmly "it is what was best for both Alexandria and our daughter. She needs to train that wild spirit and this is a good start".

Judith placed her hand on her husband's and replied "I hope that your right Hershel". Hershel laughed and said "I always am with these things. My mother says it's utterly scary how much I resemble my father in that way".

Smiling, Judith turned around and kissed Hershel deeply. "I wish I had actually been old enough to know your father Hershel. I wish you had gotten to know him. But, I believe he would be super proud of you and what you've accomplished, I know I am." Judith said kissing him again.

Hershel kissed her back and smiled. "And you my beautiful ass kicker, will forever hold that wild spirit your mother and father endowed you with." Hershel replied.

The two held each other both wondering how their teenage daughter was holding up.

Outside

Makayla slumped onto one of the town benches. She was pissed. How could her mother do that to her? She was a Grimes. Her family had protected Alexandria for over a decade and this is where her destiny lies. She wouldn't stand for it. She would take her mother's stupid course and show her that she wasn't to young and that she wasn't giving up.

As Makayla sulked she noticed a man walking along the gate. She had never seen him before. His head was shaved and he wore a tan shirt and jeans. She heard a noise behind her and turned to look just to see a squirrel run by. When she turned back around though the mysterious man was gone.

Intrigued, Makayla went to where she saw the man and all she found was a hat with the word police on it and a note. She opened the paper and written on the inside was "Find him Makayla".

Shaken, Makayla stuffed the note into her pocket and put the hat in her bag and headed home. The sun was setting and her parents would be worried if she didn't return by dark.

As she walked home she decided not to mention the note or the hat. She figured they would tell her not to get messed up with anything for her own safety.

They were overprotective to say the least. She understood why but it drove her nuts sometimes.

Entering her house she heard her mom call out dinner was ready. So Makayla, who was starving, quickly took the note and hat upstairs and hid them in a box under her bed, and headed back down for dinner.


End file.
